Conventionally, the flat vibration motor is a brushless motor, for example. The flat vibration motor has: a stainless steel disk shaped base plate on which one end of a shaft presses into a burring portion; a stainless steel cylindrical case which has a bottom portion and an open portion covered with the base plate, and in which the other end of the shaft fits into a shaft mounting hole; a rotor frame which has an axial direction field type rotor magnet and eccentric weight, and is supported to be able to rotate via a slide bearing through which the shaft runs; and a flexible printed circuit substrate which is laminated on the base plate and mounts a plurality of air core coils, current control IC's, and the other electronic devices.
The rotor frame has a flange projecting inward. The slide bearing is fastened to the flange by swaging.